Faster, Better, Stronger
by Qusegozyz
Summary: This story is my version of what happened in Las Noches. Orihime turns over a new leaf and instead of waiting patiently to be rescued she strives to get stronger in order to save herself. But Lord Aizen soon discovers that she is getting to strong to control and sets forth a plan to bind her to him for as long as her heart beats.


_**Ulquihime, Faster, Better, Stronger.**_

_**By Squizzy Taylor.**_

A man walked down a white corridor, hands in pockets, his face free from emotion as he made his way to a large white door. It was cold in the dark room that was to be girl's prison cell. The walls were grey with only one arch window offering a view of the ever-present moon. It had no glass; the man would have to put bars on it before the woman arrived.

In the centre of the room was a small round table accompanied by a high backed chair. The only other furniture was a single large white couch that would serve as her bed. The man walked over to the window and stared, unseeing at the moon. Its light lit his emotionless face, highlighting the green tears that permanently ran down his cheeks. He stood there, unmoving, for at least an hour before he felt the force of his master's reiatsu begin to pulse. After the fourth pulse it stopped causing the man's thoughts to be interrupted; it was him that his master was calling for. He turned on his heel and silently quit the room.

He made his way to the thrown room where he knew his master would be waiting. He knocked on the door and entered only after he felt the small wave of reiatsu permit him.

"Lord Aizen" Bowing deeply, he greeted the brown haired soul reaper.

"Ahh, if it isn't my favourite, number 4, come, sit, have some tea." Aizen was playing his games again, talking to his subordinates as if they were his childhood friends and all the while just asserting his dominants with his calm demeanour. He made a few comments about the unchanging weather, "friendly" small talk, before getting to the point. "It is time you brought me the girl." Aizen said in a matter-of-fact tone, handing the man a silver bracelet before signalled for him to leave. With no further explanation necessary, the Arrancar stood and headed for the door. "Oh and Ulquiorra… not a finger on Ichigo Kurosaki"

_**The next day…**_

Orihime was lead down a large white corridor until her and her kidnapper reached a set of white double doors. Ulquiorra opened the right door and waited for the girl to step through.

"Th-thank-you, S-s-sir" she shyly whispered with a nod of her head. Only a few steps in the woman stopped and observed the room in amassment, the walls were the same as every other, pure white, but the roof was so high she could barely see it. On the other end of the room was a white thrown in the centre of a platform that was a full flight of stairs higher than the ground.

The atmosphere in the room was suffocating. Orihime could feel a horrifying presents in the air cling to her body, it poured into every corner and crevasse of the room, smothering everything in its path. It was a presents that instilled fear into the fearless, a presents that stole the happiness from the world, a presents that faded the brightest colours to grey. The presents of death, and all of it was emitting from the single being, that sat perched upon that white thrown, Sosuke Aizen, and scattered on the floor around him were his Espada.

"Welcome Orihime, to our palace, Las Noches." Said Aizen. "I have a task that I want you to complete... you will demonstrate your powers for us; I fear that some of my Espada don't believe that a mere human could be of any worth to me." The man ever so slightly raised his nose at the woman, if only to intensify his gaze though his was on higher ground. "Restore Grimmjaw's left arm."

Orihime looked over to see a tall, blue haired man. His jaw was covered with his hollow bone fragment that made his grin appear as if it reached not only from ear to ear but into the very soul of someone unlucky enough to see it.

A young boy that looked about the same height and age as Orihime laughed

"HA, THERE'S NO WAY SHE CAN DO THAT! Grimmjaw's arm was destroyed, it no longer exists. A human could not possibly do something that even you could not do your...s...elf" the boy stoped as he watched Orihime regenerate Grimmjaw's arm.

Grimmjaw looked at his new left arm in amassment; it was identical to his last one, right down to the small dark mark on his wrist. How could this be possible? Looking at the girl that had just restored the arm responsible for the majority of his power, he smiled slyly; she was HOT!

"Oi, Princess, heal this as well would ya" smiled Grimmjaw as he turned his back to her while pointing to a scar. The girl started to heal the torn flesh.

"Just what do you think you're doing Grimmjaw?" spat the boy Espada. But it was too late, Orihime had finished healing the wound, the skin was now smooth, branded with the number six in elegant scrip. Grimmjaw just laughed. Walking forward he launched his hand into the abdomen of the boy. He smiled before launching a cero, causing the boys body to be ripped into unrecognizable shreds. Orihime let out an ear piercing screamed as ran towards the spot where the boy stood moments before. She knew there was nothing that she could do, that the boy was gone. She opened her mouth and reached up to her hairpins, calling her healing powers in a desperate act to do something. She would not let herself stand there and just do nothing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, BITCH!" roared Grimmjaw as he flung the girl across the room by hitting her in the stomach with his new, blood covered, forearm. The force propelled Orihime into the wall; her head smashed into the wall before she fell to the ground.

With this, Aizen stood from his thrown, "That's quite enough Grimmjaw. Orihime, you will have to forgive me for the behaviour of minions" He said in a soft, calm voice. When he heard no reply he turned to see that she had been knocked unconscious by the impact. Aizen mentally sighed, "Ulquiorra, take our guest to her room, and be careful; she is as fragile as she is powerful". Aizen watched as Ulquiorra stepped forward and scoped her unconscious body gently into his arms before carrying her away. A smile graced the self-proclaimed lord's lips as he heard the soft thud of the door shutting. "Let us hope that she is as powerful as she is beautiful"

Once Ulquiorra had reached the woman's room he lay her down on the white couch, her face looked so peaceful, so oblivious of the pain that lay ahead of her. Ulquiorra knelt down sliding his hand under her head and lifted it until her face was only inches from his. He weaved the fingers of his other hand through her hair while gazing upon her face. When he found that there was no blood in her hair, only a large bump, he placed her head back on couch and left the room.

_**The next morning…**_

Orihime woke with her head pounding; she did not know where she was or how she got there. The last thing she could remember was a flash of light and the blood and guts of a little boy flying through the air. She shuttered at the memory, just what had she got herself into, just what kind of people where they.

She looked down to see the front of her uniform completely covered in blood. Her heart pounded as she clutched and clawed at her shirt until the skin of her stomach was free to reveal that instead of a large gaping wound there was only a long bruise that stretched across the width of her lower abdomen. She sighed with relief; the blood was not hers, it must have been that of the boy.

Once again pushing the thought his death out of her mind Orihime looked around the large room until her eyes fell upon the only door. The girl stood, quicker then she should have as she stumbled, having to use the back of the couch to support herself until she could stand on her own. She slowly walked forward, reaching her hand out to the door but realised that there was no handle. Was the door locked from the outside? She placed both of her palms on the door and pushed; it moved. She continued to push until it was open enough for her to stick her head out and looked around. The door was at the end of a long white and empty corridor. There was no one in site so she continued to push open the door and slowly stepped into the light. Shutting the door behind her, she set of to explore her prison.

After half an hour or so, she happened across a dojo filled with training equipment. She entered the room walking passed a wooden stand that had several different kinds of blades mounted to it. She lifted her hand and trailed her fingertips along the longest and thinnest blade as she floated by. When she reached the centre of the room, a big open arena, she stepped onto the platform and was immediately blinded by a set of automatic lights. Before she had any time to investigate, further she heard noises coming from the corridor. Moments later two Arrancars with relatively low spiritual pressures entered the room and walked directly towards the centre arena not noticing the girl who had hidden behind the door. As soon the two were passed her, she quietly slipped out the door and ran as fast as she could.

Once back in her room about ten minutes later Orihime made her way to the window, it was an open arch with several shinny new bars. It's lack of glass allowed in a vicious wind that chilled her very soul. She looked up at the crescent moon and wondered how long it would be until dawn. She stood there hypnotized by the natural light, her head still pounding until she decided to call out her healing powers to take away the pain. She would not usually use shun shun rikki for something so small but the idea of being distracted in this place was not pleasant. She had to keep herself focused.

"I see that you are awake." Orihime gasped as she swung around to face the owner of that stone cold voice. So much for staying focused, she did not even hear the door open.

Standing in the doorway was the same man that had forced her to come to this horrible place. She said nothing as he slowly walked towards her with one hand in his pocket. "I am here to bring you your meal" he said as another smaller man walked in behind him, pushing a trolley with an old fashioned silver plated food dome and tea set on top. "Eat"

"I'm not hungry" Orihime replied stubbornly.

"I did not ask you if you where hungry. My job is to insure you stay alive. If you do not eat I will shove your food down your throat, or would you prefer I strap you down and administer your nurturance intravenously." Orihime just glared at the green-eyed man. "I will return in one hour, if you have not eaten I will feed you myself, by force." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, the lower ranking Arrancar bowing deeply before following his superior.

The girl drifted over to the trolley, hesitantly lifting the lid to find a plate of rice and vegetables. The girl looked down at the plate of food, she was starving but she just could not bring herself to eat. Instead, with a slight smirk on her face, she took the plate and swiftly dumped its contaminants out the window. She would not allow herself to be controlled.

Orihime felt empowered by her moment of courage, so in control. If she was going to be kidnapped and taking away from her friends than she was going to do it her way and there was nothing they could do about it... Except maybe hold her down and tie her up before physically forcing the food down her throat until she chocked. On the other hand, they could shove a whole lot of needles in her arms or they could just beat her until he complied or just kill her out right. Orihime's courage was pushed aside by a wave of panic and fear as she thought of exactly what would happen in a little under an hour when her captor returned. What if he found out that she threw her food out the window? He would never let her get away with it. But, what exactly would he do?

True to his word, Ulquiorra returned an hour later with the same servant Arrancar. But instead of punishing her, he simply stood there as the servant cleaned away the dishes and left about a minute later without a word.

He did not notice; she had gotten away with it. A grin spread across her face as her courage returned once again.

_**A few days later…**_

Orihime stood in her cell, eyes red from crying. She knew she was weak, unable to escape, even if she tried. She felt so hopeless, so alone. She had yet to eat a single meal and the hunger was getting to her. All she wanted to do was protect her friends and if this was the only way to do it then she would just...

"I'm coming in" Orihime's thoughts were interrupted by the cold voice at the door.

She knew who it would be; only one person ever came to see her. The door opened letting in a burst of light from the corridor. Orihime did not turn around as her captor walked into the room, she did not want him to know that she had been crying. She needed to be strong; at least in front of them.

"This is your new uniform; you will wear it from now on as a symbol of Lord Aizen's ownership of you. Your mind and body belong to him" Orihime said nothing as Ulquiorra set her new uniform on the edge of the couch. His eyes bored into her back, waiting for a reply. With his patients, growing thin Ulquiorra turned on his heal and made his way to the door. "I will be back in one hour with your meal. If you are not properly dressed by then I will dress you myself."

With that said he walked out the door and closed it behind him without locking it. As soon as Orihime thought he was gone, she fell to the floor, loosing what little composure she had.

About twenty minutes went passed before Orihime calmed down enough to pick herself up off the ground, and another thirty before she could bring herself to change. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly peeled off her school uniform. Five minuets past before she was able to bring herself to put on her new white uniform and even then, it was the thought of being court exposed that finally made her dress herself.


End file.
